The Curious Case of Sirius Black
by GryffindorWonTheHouseCup
Summary: The life changing tales of Sirius Black. Rated M for violence, sex, and language.
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Black Parade

It was a hot summer day, too hot for anyone to actually enjoy. That being said, there was at least one person enjoying the day, and that was Sirius Black, age five.

Young Sirius was enjoying his day for one reason: he wasn't where he was supposed to be. In fact, many would say Sirius was lost; and he was. It was a delightful predicament in his mind.

He'd been in Diagon Alley with his family, shopping for his cousin Bella's first year at Hogwarts. Afterwards, his mother, father, aunt and uncle had decided to browse between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, a business which Sirius found absolutely boring. Thankfully, his older cousins did too.

It had been Andy's idea to venture into Muggle London. She knew it was forbidden, but all they had to do was tell their parents they were going to go look at the pet shop, and none would be the wiser.

_Just for a little bit_. Sirius had overheard the seven-year-old begging her sisters Bella and Cissy (ages eleven and nine, respectively) to come with her. Reluctantly, both sisters agreed, and Sirius had jumped on the opportunity to get away from his squalling two year old brother, Regulus.

After they had tapped the bricks on the wall and slipped out of The Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding pub, the four children were out in Muggle London. And while his cousins had been ogling a dress shop, Sirius slipped off to a nearby park. So, he wasn't lost, not really. He could still see the dress shop from here; so technically, he knew where his cousins were.

With that thought in his mind, Sirius kept playing in the sand, piling sand on top of sand, attempting to build the biggest castle ever.

"Can I play too?" asked a quiet voice. Sirius looked up, his black mop of hair falling into his gray eyes. The boy before him was Sirius' age, and obviously Muggle. While Sirius wore olive green robes, this boy was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Despite his odd fashion sense, Sirius could see no harm in having someone help him build his castle.

"Yes, we're building a castle." This statement seemed agreeable to the boy, and he sat down and began to pile sand.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked suddenly. Sirius looked down at his robes, confused, and then rolled his eyes.

"They're robes, obviously," he said haughtily. The boy nodded and continued his work.

"I like green; it's my favorite color," the Muggle child said. "My name is Darren."

"Sirius." The two boys clumsily shook hands like they'd seen their parents do on many occasions. After that, both children continued their work in silence.

"There!" Sirius finally exclaimed, scooting back to get a better look at their masterpiece.

"It's definitely the biggest castle ever," Darren nodded enthusiastically.

As both boys continued admiring their work, a shrill yell sounded through the air.

"SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sirius turned to see his eldest cousin, Bella, stomping towards him.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING STUPID AND MADE IT SO I COULDN'T GO TO HOG-" Bella stopped talking, dumbstruck, as Andy and Cissy ran up.

"You're hanging around _muggles_?" Bella hissed, her lidded eyes narrowing. "You idiot!"

Darren looked at Sirius confused, but Sirius just looked pleadingly at his cousin.

"Bella, this is my _friend_." He said it with an innocence only a five year old could possess.

"We are _not _friends with muggles!" Bella nearly shouted, slapping Sirius across the face. With tears in his eyes and a large red mark on his cheek, Sirius hung his head.

Bella, being Bella, pushed Darren with all the ferocity an eleven year old could muster. The boy landed on top of the castle both boys had worked so hard on.

"Learn your place," she hissed, storming off. Andy and Cissy grabbed Sirius' hands and followed.

"We don't hang around muggles, Si." Cissy whispered.

All Sirius could think about was how nice Darren had been. He couldn't understand why Bella had been so mean.


	2. Family Traditions

Chapter 2: Family Tradition

"All Blacks are in Slytherin," Bella was saying as she helped an eleven year old Sirius with his trunks. "It's tradition." Seeing as Bella was a seventh year, Sirius' mother had given her the task of introducing him to Hogwarts. Both Narcissa and Andromeda has disappeared as soon as they'd all made it to the platform, though Sirius wished it were Andy that was here rather than Bella.

"Listen, Si, I've got to go talk to some friends about things," she said suddenly, waving to someone off to their left. Sirius turned and saw Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella's boyfriend, standing with a group of seventh year Slytherins.

"If you need me, come find me," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're more than welcome to come and sit with us, if you'd like." Sirius shook his head.

"I can make my own friends, Bella," he said fiercely. Bella nodded and stood up.

"Remember what I said, Si. No mudbloods." With that, his eldest cousin rushed off, joining her friends.

Sirius' owl, Orion, hooted dully in his cage. He had been a present from his mother and father for getting into Hogwarts, though they knew he would. He was a Black after all, and he was no Squib. It was another family tradition to get an owl for your first year.

"It looks like it's just you and I for now, mate." Sirius said, feeding Orion a treat. Behind him he heard a snicker.

"That owl better not be your only friend, or you're not going to last a minute." Sirius turned to look at speaker.

He was a first year as well, judging by his solid black robes with no defining colors. His black hair stood up at all ends and Sirius could almost guess that had this boy tried to brush it, it wouldn't have laid flat.

"As if," Sirius scoffed. "Ten galleons say I last longer than you."

"What kind of prat would I be if I gambled with a stranger?" the boy asked, grinning.

"Can't get any more prattish than you are now," Sirius said with faux seriousness.

The boy burst into laughter, clapping Sirius on the back.

"James Potter," he said, holding out his hand.

"Sirius Black." Potter's eyebrow arched at the name, but all he said was:

"Seeing as I'm sure you're the bigger prat, I'll take your bet."

Sirius grinned and shook his hand.

"I suppose we ought to get a compartment, seeing as I don't want you running off with my money." James grinned.

"Well, seeing as it's you with my money, I suppose you're right."

The two boys bounded into the train, accidentally (but really on purpose) racing to an empty compartment. Of which there were none. Instead, they slipped into a compartment with a couple of other first years, a red headed girl and a black haired boy.

"Hi!" said the red headed girl. She was a bit thin, with dazzling green eyes and a bright smile, Sirius noticed. "I'm Lily Evans."

Evans wasn't a wizarding name. His mother and father had taken care to teach Sirius all the pure blood names, so he could make 'proper friends.' Potter was a pureblood name, at least by today's standards. As was Black, obviously. Biting his lip, Sirius thought about what his family had said and then made a decision. This girl seemed all right, from the first couple seconds of meeting her. There was no reason to ignore her.

"Sirius Black," he said with a small smile.

"James Potter."

"This is Severus," Evans said, gesturing towards the boy. "Severus Snape."

At the mention of his name, Sirius and James both let out a snicker. His name was ridiculous. Evans scowled but continued on with the conversation.

"Sev's been telling me all about Hogwarts," she said, nodding her head as if to prove the fact. "What house do you reckon you'll be in? I'm thinking Ravenclaw for myself, but I suppose Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad."

"Well, it'll be Gryffindor for me," James said, quite proudly. He puffed up his chest a little. "My father was in Gryffindor, and his father before him, and his father before that."

"All Black's go to Slytherin," Sirius said knowledgably. While James was excited about going to Gryffindor, Sirius wasn't excited about going to Slytherin. He'd always been a little bit different from his family and try as he might, he didn't quite fit in. Case in point, none of his family would be talking to a mudblood right now, but here he was.

"Slytherin's for cowards," James said scowling. His voice was so matter of fact that Sirius doubted he could ever sway his mind.

"My mum was in Slytherin," Snape said, his first attempt at joining the conversation.

"Bet your mum's a coward too." James retorted, crossing his arms. Snape scowled, and Evans gasped.

"You haven't even met her," the girl exclaimed. "She's very nice, actually."

"She's a Slytherin, Slytherin's aren't _nice._ They'd rather use a person than become friends with them."

"On what authority does this information come?"

"My father's."

"Well, your father sounds like a pompous old fool!"

"Better than being a cowardly snake!"

Evans jumped up grabbing Snape's hand.

"We're going to go find another compartment, Sev," she said, glaring daggers at James. "Besides, if Potter here is in Gryffindor, I'd rather be in Slytherin."

"Muggleborns aren't in Slytherin," Sirius piped up, perhaps unhelpfully. Evans shot him a look before departing, Snape in tow.

"Didn't much like them, what do you think, Sirius?" James asked.

"The girl was all right, I guess. A bit of a banshee, though. That Snape though, seemed like a coward to me."

"That's why you don't want to be in Slytherin, Sirius. They're all like that. Gryffindor's are brave, chivalrous, and daring. They almost all turn out to be heroes. And you know that bloke that's been shouting about blood purity recently, starts with a V? My dad talks about him all the time. V…V…"

"Voldemort?"

"Yeah, him. There's no way he wasn't in Slytherin. They say he kills kids for fun."

Sirius shuddered slightly. His parents talked about Voldemort quite a bit, only they called him a hero. Bella wanted to join him as soon as she graduated. He supposed Cissy and Andy would too, after they left Hogwarts. From what he heard, though, Voldemort sounded pretty bad.

"Tell me more about Gryffindor, will you?" he asked as the train spend through the country side.


	3. Bastard Son

**Chapter 3: Bastard Son**

As Sirius Black trudged up the steps of Hogwarts, waiting to go into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony, he couldn't help but grin. Sure, he was nervous, but in all honestly, pushing Snivellus Snape into the lake as they had crossed on the boats had done a lot to calm him down. Besides, whether or not he ended up in Slytherin or not, James had promised to still be his mate, and in all honesty, Sirius was pretty happy with that. Not that he'd ever tell James that. That would be _girly. _

Right now, Sirius was listening to some woman (a professor, he assumed) talking about the Sorting Ceremony, before leading them into the Great Hall.

Sirius couldn't help be amazed. Four long tables decked out in the corresponding house colors were filled with students. Right now, the first years were walking between the Ravenclaw (blue and bronze) and Hufflepuff (yellow and black) tables, and they wandered towards the very front of the crowd, where an old hat was placed on a stool. The hat began to say something, though Sirius couldn't be bothered to listen to it. He glanced around the Great Hall and spotted the Slytherin table to the far left. All three of his cousins were watching him expectantly, and there was a spot to Bella's right probably reserved for him.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said a girl to Sirius' left once the hat had stopped singing. "My da' was telling us we had to fight dragons to figure out our houses." Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to James.

"I think I'd rather wrestle a dragon," the latter said, having heard the girl's comment. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"It'd be more fun," he grinned as the older lady returned.

"I will call you up alphabetically, and place this hat on your head, after which you will go sit with your house." She gestured to the tables.

"Abbott, Giffard."

A small boy nervously trudged up to the Sorting Hat, toppling over the stool as he sat down. Sirius and James, as well as a few others, laughed at this. The boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the table cheered.

"Bagman, Ludovic."

This boy bounded up the stairs and shoved the hat on himself, eager as he was. The hat thought for a moment, then put him in Ravenclaw. The table to the right cheered loudly.

"Black, Sirius." He heard his cousin's cheer for him, and he glanced at James he grinned devilishly. Sauntering up to the hat, he smirked, hoping that none of his nervousness showed. He was surprised when he heard the hat's voice in his head as the teacher placed it.

_Another Black, 'eh. I know exactly what to do with you. But wait, maybe not. You could be great in Slytherin, just like the rest of your lot, that's true. But no. It'll be..._

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius jumped at what the house said. He looked nervously over at his cousins. Bella was glaring furiously and Cissy wasn't even looking at him anymore. Andy, on the other hand, grinned and waved. Taking the hat off, Sirius walked dumbfounded to his table.

"Oy! Save me a sit, won't you?" James called as Sirius sat down.

Sure enough, James was placed in Gryffindor, along with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Matthew McKinnon. His new roommates.

"Welcome again to another year at Hogwarts," said an older man, who must be Dumbledore, the headmaster. Sirius remembered his parents having a few words against Dumbledore, but James said his father held the old man in high regard.

"First year students are warned that the Forbidden Forest is precisely that—forbidden. All students should also be reminded that any objects from Zonko's Joke Shop, as well as a few from other stores, are also forbidden. A full list of banned objects can be found in Mr. Filch's office, should anyone care as to look."

Dumbledore smiled slightly at his words. Meanwhile, Sirius and James grinned broadly, imagining all the fun the two of them could get into.

"That being said let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands and immediately, the previously empty plates on all the tables filled with dozens of different dishes. James immediately began piling food onto his plate.

"Oy! Don't eat all the food you prat!" Sirius exclaimed as he too began to pile food.

Cautiously, Sirius glanced at Slytherin's table. Andy and Cissy were involved in their own conversations. Bella, on the other hand was still glaring at him, her food untouched. The empty seat next to her—his seat—had been filled by Snivellus.

Sirius turned back to his housemates, shrugging off the awkward feeling Bella had given him. They were cousins after all; she couldn't hate him forever, especially not over something as silly as being placed in Gryffindor.


	4. Wolves at the Door

**Chapter 4: Wolves at the Door**

Sirius was sitting in Astronomy, completely and utterly bored out of his mind.

To his left, James was drawing Quidditch related doodles on his parchment. At least Sirius wasn't alone in the boredom.

"It's too bad Lupin isn't here," James muttered, attempting to take notes. All that included was a drawing of the moon. Every full moon, Professor Sinistra, one of the youngest professors at Hogwarts, held her little full moon lectures, where students were required to turn in a full page of notes. _On the bloody moon. _Of course, she also gave out treats after class too, generally chocolate frogs, so Sirius didn't hate the lectures _too _much.

"Lupin's always good for notes," James continued. Remus Lupin, one of their roommates, was indeed the perfect person to copy notes from. Too bad he was always missing on these bloody full moon lectures, Sirius thought.

"Maybe Evans'll let us copy from hers?" Sirius joked softly. Lily Evans, harpy that she was, would most certainly _not _let the two boys copy from her. James grimaced, but shook his head.

"You can copy from mine if you want," said a voice from behind them. Sirius turned to look at Peter Pettigrew, another one of their roommates. He was a small boy, not exactly fat, but definitely round. He was also Sirius' least favorite roommate, but he supposed Pettigrew was nice enough.

"Thanks, Pete," James whispered as he turned in his seat. Muttering a quick spell, he tapped Peter's notes, and two more copies appeared. Sinistra wouldn't notice if all notes were the same. She never docked points when they copied Lupin's notes.

"I owe you my chocolate frog."

Peter shook his head vigorously, but didn't say anything else. The rest of the class period passed without incident (much to Sirius' dismay), and soon, all three boys were trudging down to Gryffindor tower.

"It's too bad Lupin has to go away all the time," Peter stated, as one of Hogwarts' notorious moving staircases began to swivel.

"I hope his illness isn't bad."

"_His _illness? Isn't it his mother who's ill?" James questioned. Peter frowned.

"I've heard it told both ways," Sirius admitted. "All anyone knows for certain is that he always ends up missing Sinistra's positively _thrilling _full moon lectures."

James paused, causing Peter to stumble into him.

"He _hasn't _ever been to one of those has he?" the Gryffindor questioned. Both Peter and Sirius shook their heads.

"Can't have been, because I always snag two chocolate frogs so he can have one," Peter replied.

James had a curious look on his face, his hazel eyes holding a mixture between confusion and wonder. Then, as if a candle had been lit, James's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed, beginning walking again, though at a fast pace.

"Merlin's beard _what, _James?!" Sirius shouted after him, Peter jogging behind them to keep stride.

"I'll tell you in a minute, all right? In the dormitory."

About ten minutes later, they reached Gryffindor tower. Sirius shouted the password at the Fat Lady and she angrily harrumphed as her portrait swung forward. Running up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, Sirius was relieved to find Matt McKinnon not in bed. Whatever had James this antsy had to be good.

"For Agrippa's sake, Potter! Are you going to explain yourself or not?!" Sirius shouted at his best mate, who had the most devilish grin Sirius had ever seen plastered on his face. Behind him, Peter nodded, breathing heavily after his run.

"Remus Lupin is always gone during Sinistra's full moon lectures" was all James said. Sirius stared at him blankly.

"Well, we've established that, James."

"Remus Lupin is always gone during Sinistra's _full moon _lectures," James repeated, his grin widening. Sirius personally thought his best mate had gone loony, and was about to tell him so when it hit him.

"Remus Lupin is always gone during Sinistra's full moon lectures," Sirius repeated James' words almost like a mantra. The grin on his pleasant features was akin to James'.

"You two are barking mad!" Peter suddenly shouted after a few silent moments. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?!"

Sirius couldn't help it; he burst out into fits of laughter. The whole situation was comical, wonderful, and oh so thrilling.

"Peter, Remus is a werewolf," James said with a chuckle.

Needless to say, none of the boys could sleep that night, or that morning, waiting for Remus to return. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday. Finally, around midday, Lupin walked through the doors, looking his tired, ragged self.

"What are you lot doing?" the boy asked suspiciously, as all three boys stared at him expectantly.

"Remus Lupin! Why didn't you tell us, you _dog?_" James laughed.

"_Howl _you expect us to help you, if you didn't tell us?" Sirius chimed in, smiling at his own pun.

"I mean honestly Remus, it's practically _beastly_ to keep this from us," was Peter's addition to this game of puns.

Remus shook his head, clearly bemused.

"I know you three think I'm supposed to know what you lot are going on about, but I really have no idea." The boy sat down, clearly exhausted, in his own four poster bed. He looked slightly ill, like he could sleep for days.

"We know, Remus," Sirius said, feeling slightly apologetic about taking the piss out of him. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, go on, tell me. What exactly do you know?"

"We know that you're a werewolf." Sirius' reply was blunt. He'd never been one for delicacy. Remus' eyebrows shot into his hair line, his jaw went slack, and he began to shake slightly. Still, he tried (and failed) to appear calm.

"Wh-what?"

"James figured it out actually. He noticed how often you were ill, and how you were never around for Sinistra's full moon lectures. And how you had all these books hidden in your trunk about werewolves…" Sirius paused, and then grinned, almost sheepishly. "All right, that last part was my doing—I unlocked your trunk, we were looking for more proof—didn't want to accuse you of turning into a beast every month without evidence…and well, we know."

Remus sat silently there for a long time, clearly thinking.

"I suppose you'll write to your parents. Wouldn't want a werewolf sleeping in the same room as you, after all. I can understand that. It's dangerous, that is. I suppose I'll go tell Dumbledore that I'm leaving; he tried his best, and I thank him for that….."

Sirius looked at James and Peter, clearly confused.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" James asked slowly, standing up.

"Well, obviously, you wouldn't want some sort of monster sleeping in your dormitory. Like I said, I understand." Remus shook his head, almost sadly.

"Lupin, you dolt, we don't want you to leave," James retorted.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone!" Peter agreed.

Lupin looked at all three boys, something akin to hope shining in his eyes.

"Obviously, you're not going to leave Hogwarts," Sirius sang. "Besides, we're going to help you with your _furry little problem. _So you don't have to be alone and all."

Remus shook his head vigorously.

"No, I could kill you. I could _bite _you!"

Sirius smiled and pointed to a book he had open.

"Says here that werewolves only attack humans," said the Gryffindor, eyes alight with mischief. "Says werewolves don't attack _animals._"

Remus, Peter, and James all looked at him curiously, as if they didn't understand what Sirius was saying. Sirius waited patiently; he didn't have to wait long; soon James was repeating the mantra of "oh, oh, oh" while practically jumping out of his shoes.

"Sirius, what are you playing at?"

"Not playing, gents" grinned the boy. "We're going to help you Remus. We're (he gestured to Peter, James and himself) going to become animagi."


	5. Bad Reputation

**Chapter 5: Bad Reputation**

"Mum says I'm not to sit with you."

Sirius turned to look at his eleven year old brother, Regulus. The elder Black regarded the younger one coolly, not speaking for a moment. His younger brother looked very much like Sirius, though Sirius wasn't one to admit it. Both had curly black hair, though Regulus kept his trimmed and proper. Both had the gray eyes that were signature to the Black family—all the men in the family had them. Sirius scowled.

"Fine, go sit with Narcissa then," Sirius grumbled, referring to their seventh year cousin. "Wouldn't want _mummy _peeved at you, now would you?"

Regulus frowned, clearly upset with Sirius' reaction.

"Si, it's not like that—"he began to explain. Sirius cut him off, shoving Regulus' trunk onto the platform.

"Shove it, Regulus," he grimaced, moving toward the train. "Go sit with your Slytherin cousins, and become a little Slytherin just like them. After all, you're not any different from them."

With that, Sirius stalked off, ignoring the positively hurt look his brother had on his face.

Later that night, Sirius' prediction came true—Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, just like a respectable Black should be; which was what his younger brother was—a respectable, pure blood loving, Dark Lord supporting Black-unlike Sirius himself, the blood traitor Gryffindor.

"Sirius, cheer up mate," Peter said, shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his face. "It's not like people'll even associate you with him—Black's not that uncommon of a name." Sirius looked at him friend, before silently loading his own plate filled with food.

"Pete, no offense, but piss off," James told the boy, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. Remus gave all three of them a pointed look, before returning to his book.

"You're a lot better than them, though, mate," Remus said without looking up again. "And besides, if they say anything to you, just hex them into next Christmas."

Still, Sirius didn't say anything as he ate, trying to enjoy the feast.

"Oh, stop moping Si," a female voice all but shouted from behind him. He turned to stare at his cousin Andromeda. A fifth year, she was dressed in her Slytherin attire. Her hair had even been dyed silver with green tips (much to her mother's dismay, Sirius was sure).

"'Lo Andromeda," Sirius muttered, turning around to face his food. Andromeda scoffed and motioned for James to scoot over, which he did. Sitting down between them, his cousin smacked him upside the head.

"Oy! What was that for?!" Sirius screeched, glaring at his cousin.

"What was that for? What's all this _Andromeda _business, Si? Since when is my name _Andromeda_?"

"Since the day you were born."

"Oh all right, you arse. Very clever. But you've never called me that, now have you, Si? No! You've called me Andy since the day you could talk."

"Besides, not like I'm the only one in this blasted family that actually still _likes_ you," she continued when Sirius didn't reply. "Not like I'm the only one that doesn't care if you're a blood traitor, because you know what Sirius Black—I am too!"

Sirius started at her admission, dropping his fork into his plate with a loud bang.

"What—what are you talking about?!" he hissed. Andromeda—Andy just smiled.

"He's a Hufflepuff. Name of Ted Tonks. Sixth year. Met him in Hogsmeade last year. Hit it off," she smiled wistfully. "Anyways, he's a Muggleborn. So, you know, mum and da' wouldn't be too happy about that. Probably get myself blasted off Aunt Walburga's family tapestry."

"Well, if that ever happens, you'll be welcome to join me in the disowned Blacks club," Sirius quipped, smiling softly.

"You're not disowned yet, Si." Andy said, standing up.

"If you excuse me, I promised Ted I'd meet him in the Astronomy Tower. Can't resist a good snog, you know." Laughing at Sirius' look of disgust, Andy was off, running out of the hall.

Sirius renewed his interest in his food, actually smiling. He may not be the Black family favorite, but at least he wasn't alone.


	6. Back of Your Mouth

**Chapter 6: Back of Your Mouth**

The first time Sirius Black ever kissed a girl was in fourth year.

The first time Sirius Black ever had sex was in fourth year.

The first time Sirius Black ever used a girl for sex was in fourth year.

Incidentally, all this occurred on the very same night.

It was October, generally Sirius' favorite month. The leaves turned all sorts of reds and golds, and the whole month seems to represent the Gryffindor common room. Plus, his birthday was in October, about a week before Halloween. This October, however, was not as enjoyable.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_ I know we don't get along too well these days, and first off, I'd like to end that. We're cousins, after all, and we Blacks ought to stick together. _

_ I'm writing this letter for two reasons: one, I've gotten married. Rodolphus (Lestrange) and I tied the knot about a week ago. Sorry for not inviting you or Reg—it was in the middle of the term and all, plus it really was a quiet affair. _

_ Secondly, and possibly even more exciting: I have officially been accepted into the esteemed ranks of the Dark Lord's army. Isn't that wonderful? _

_ He's given me a task to complete to prove my loyalty. By the time you get this, I'll have undoubtedly completed it. I'm sure you'll figure it out; just look to those half-breed McKinnons if you have any questions. They'll be getting the news any day soon, I'm sure. _

_ Sirius, like I mentioned, I know we're not on the best of terms, but I urge you to consider your options. The Dark Lord values those loyal to him above all, and those loyal receive certain benefits. However, those against him will pay—with their lives if necessary. I implore you to not be on the wrong side of this war. Your life may quite literally depend on the decisions you make now. _

_ All the best, your cousin_

_ Bella _

No sooner had Sirius read those words than Marlene McKinnon (his roommate's twin sister) burst into tears. It was hard to figure out what happened-Death Eaters (Bellatrix) had tortured and killed the McKinnon's parents and younger brother, Max. He'd been seven, Sirius remembered from a conversation.

It was no wonder Sirius was chugging a bottle (or two) of Firewhiskey and stumbling up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room for the second day in a row. It was past curfew—way past curfew, and if Sirius got caught, he'd be in detention. Plus he'd have his alcohol confiscated.

"Glumbumble," Sirius slurred to the Fat Lady, who was sleeping off what Sirius was sure to be a completely wild night, judging from the wine bottles.

"GLUMBUMBLE!" the drunken boy shouted to wake up the portrait.

"If you say so, dear," the Fat Lady muttered, swinging open.

Sirius fell into the common room, nearly spilling his bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Sirius? What were you doing out there?" A small voice asked.

Sirius looked over to the couch, where a blur was sitting. No, not a blur; Marlene McKinnon. The girl who's family his cousin had murdered.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered, chugging a bit of alcohol and stumbling over to the couch.

"Are you ok? Are you drunk?" Marlene asked. Her brown hair hung in her eyes, which were red. From crying, Sirius assumed.

"Shouldn't matter if I am. You want some?" Sirius held the bottle in her direction, sitting down on the couch. Marlene shook her head at first, but then grabbed the bottle, taking three large gulps before talking again.

"Blimey, that stuff's disgusting!" she exclaimed, looking at the bottle.

"It's the feeling that it gives you that holds the appeal," Sirius nodded, taking the bottle from her. He took a few drinks before handing it back.

"That's the second bottle I've been through since yesterday," he admitted, slightly ashamed. "I've got more in my bag." Marlene shook her head at him and took another swig. They were both silent for a moment.

"I don't blame you," she whispered softly, looking into the fire. "I know it was your cousin who kil—who was responsible. I don't blame you." Sirius's slightly glazed over gray eyes widened.

"Marlene I.."

"My mother was a Squib," she cut in. "James' dad's sister, my mum was. The Potter's are going to be taking us in. But, she was a Squib. Worked at the Leaky Cauldron. You don't need magic to be a barkeep. And my da', worked with Mr. Potter, as an Auror. Suppose that's why they did it—goes against their beliefs, a pureblood marrying a Squib, even if that Squib was from a pureblood family. Da' never believed in the codswallop Voldemort was spouting. Thought he was off his rocker." She said all this in a rush, as if she was trying to hold her breath while speaking. Then, she finished off the bottle.

"Well, of course what he says his rubbish! All this blood nonsense." Sirius's response was indignant as he pulled out another bottle.

"Yes," she said, smiling softly. "But I just wanted you to know that—that I don't blame you." She took the bottle that Sirius offered, drinking more this time than she had any other time.

"Well, thanks for that, Marlene," Sirius sang, grateful his classmate didn't hate him. That wouldn't stop him from hating himself, coming from _that _family. Marlene nodded and took another drink.

"Doesn't taste so bad after you get used to it, does it?" she wondered aloud. "But I best be off to bed." As she stood up (while taking another swig) however, she fell back down with a loud _umph _on top of Sirius.

"Marlene McKinnon, I think you're a lightweight," Sirius laughed, grabbing the bottle from her and chugging.

"That's mine!" she exclaimed, but there was laughter in her voice. She tugged the bottle from Sirius' grip and took another sip (or five).

"I'm sorry, about your parents," Sirius whispered, looking up at her. She looked down at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

And then suddenly, they were snogging. The bottle of Firewhiskey dropped to the floor with a loud bang, but they didn't stop. She was on top of him, hands running through his hair.

Then his hands were up her shirt, a pink camisole that was already pretty improper. She didn't stop him, and even though he knew he should stop he didn't. He didn't stop as he moved from her mouth to her neck and he didn't stop as he flipped her on her back, nestling himself between her thighs.

They were drunk, part of him realized. They were drunk and she was grieving and he was angry. He should pull away, he should—

Marlene suddenly had her hands in his trousers, cradling him in her palms. Sirius let out a gasp of pleasure, and went back to snogging her.

Sirius wouldn't be able to remember how both of them managed to get their pants down around their ankles, nor how later they both managed to sneak up to their dormitories. What he would remember was that their escapades had been over just as quickly as they'd begun.

The next day at lunch, while he was nursing a raging migraine, Marlene McKinnon accidentally bumped into him, but left before he could say anything. Sliding his hand the pocket of his robes, he pulled out a bit of crumpled up parchment. Inconspicuously, he looked around, making sure his mates were involved in their own conversations. Unfolding the note, he read Marlene's untidy, dainty, scrawl:

_9 pm, abandoned classroom on the third floor corridor. Bring the Firewhiskey, and a pillow._

Sirius looked over at Marlene, who was eating with her roommates and grinned, white teeth flashing. She blew him a quick kiss before turning back to her friends.


	7. The Mark Has Been Made

_A/N: I'd like to personally thank Bella Silverspring for giving me my very first reviews. As a writer displaying her work on the internet for the first time, reviews are what keep from thinking my work is complete drivel. So, again, thank you, Bella. _

**Chapter 7: The Mark Has Been Made**

It was the 402nd Quidditch World Cup and Sirius was beyond excited.

The Potters had bought enough tickets for Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, plus Matt and Marlene McKinnon (who were now living with the Potters anyways.) Sirius thought, not for the first time, that he had been born into the wrong family.

"Ireland is going to win," Marlene was arguing with her brother. "They've got the better defense, the better Seeker, and England's team is full of rookies."

"England won every single game this season!" Matt argued back, somewhat indignantly.

"So did Ireland! Hence why they're both in the Quidditch World Cup!"

The fifth year Gryffindors were sitting outside their tent, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to come back. Both Potters were in charge of security at the World Cup, which was part of the reason they'd been able to get such good seats (front row). That and the Potters were extremely well respected. Both of them were Aurors, or had been at one point. Evelyn Potter had retired from being an Auror and started up another organization to stop Voldemort; a peaceful organization, bent on protecting the rights of all witches and wizards. Sirius couldn't remember the name of this organization, but he knew that Voldemort's lot found them threatening; Sirius heard Bellatrix go on about it all summer.

"Matt, hate to break it to you, but Marlene's right," James contributed. "England just isn't the team it used to be." Matt swore loudly.

"All right, based purely on strategy, which of you Gryffindor house players think England is going to lose?" he questioned. James (Chaser), Sirius (Beater) and Marlene (Seeker) all raised their hands.

"Oh for Agrippa's sake! Lupe, Pete, please tell me I have your support, at the very least."

Remus and Peter just shook their heads, gesturing towards the Ireland pins they both wore. Matt sighed dramatically and collapsed on one of the bunks they had conjured in the tent.

"Bunch of bloody traitors, you lot; Not one of you is Irish." Matt grumbled.

The five of them laughed at his antics.

"Wonder where dad is," James commented. "The match is going to start in just over an hour. Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Probably just stopped to chat with some Ministry official," he offered. James nodded.

"Who wants to play Exploding Snap?" Peter suggested. "You know, while we wait."

Halfway through the third round, Mr. Alexander Potter bowed into the tent. The older man—who was in his eighties, Sirius knew, didn't look a day past forty. He also looked an awful lot like James. Both had the same messy black hair that didn't obey any command of its owner to stay tidy. Both had the same smile, the same hazel eyes, and the same mischievous glint in said eyes. James was even near the same height as his father, and now, James even had to wear glasses, like his dad.

"Evie is going to meet us at the match," Mr. Potter announced, grinning. "I've been tasked to rounding up all you hooligans." Almost instantly, all six "hooligans" were ready to go. Mr. Potter laughed.

"You only behave when Quidditch is involved, eh? Remind me to tell Evie."

"Don't you dare, dad," James commanded with mock seriousness. "She'll never let me get in trouble again." Laughing at his only child, Mr. Potter held open the tent flap so everybody could exit.

"Guess we'll keep it our little secret then. Oh, and Matt," Matt looked at him, confused. "Evie's rooting for England too," Matt beamed triumphantly. "Though, she doesn't know a Quaffle from a Snitch, so there you have it." Matt's smile faded, and all six Ireland supporters laughed.

"Well, come on, you lot, the match isn't going to wait."

The match was one for the books, with Ireland dominating by nearly 200 points (before the Snitch was caught even). Matt grumbled as he handed each and every one of his classmates two galleons, as their bet had guaranteed. Still sore about losing, he turned in early.

One by one, James, Remus and Peter all went to bed, with Mr. and Mrs. Potter sharing their own tent. As Marlene and Sirius were the last ones awake, they snuck into the woods for their own victory celebration before turning in. All was well.

That was, until, they were awoken by screaming. Sirius, thinking that perhaps the celebrations were still going on, went to take a look. Mrs. Potter toppled him over as she rushed into the tent.

"James, Peter, Remus, Marlene, Matt and Sirius," she breathed, doing a head count. "Wait. Where's Sirius?!" Sirius groaned from the ground.

"Right here Mrs. P," he said, standing up slowly. "You've really got to watch where you're running, no offense." Mrs. Potter paid him no mind, pushing him near the others, who were all lumbering out of bed.

"I need you to get up, and go to the big hill just east of us," she directed. "There's a Portkey waiting to take you to Godric's Hollow." She was referring to the old house the potter's owned out there, one they used as a safe house in case something happened.

"Mum, what is it?" James asked, suddenly alert. A flash of green not too far from their tent got all the Gryffindors attention.

"Bloody _Death Eaters, _Voldemort's lot," she replied. "Killing all the Muggles the Ministry hired to collect tickets and give out camping lot numbers. Five dead already; Muggles that is. Can't protect themselves. Anyways, have your wands out, and _go_! I've got to go find your father." With that, Mrs. Potter rushed out into the screams, with Marlene peeking out behind her.

"You heard her!" Peter nearly shouted. "We've got to go."

"Or we stay and fight," Sirius growled. "James, they'll need all the help they can get."

"If we're staying or going, we need to fucking _move!" _Marlene yelled. "Death Eaters are only a couple tents down, to the left"

The six students all rushed out of the tent, shouting what defensive spells they knew. _Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalis, Confundo, Immobulus. _None of these spells were particularly effective, but they did manage to slow the approaching Death Eaters down.

"Merlin," Remus hissed as they stopped in a small deserted clearing to catch their breath. Muttering _Lumos _he looked at his companions

"So, what are we going to do, James, stay and fight, or go to Godric's Hollow?" Matt questioned. James motioned for him to be quiet. A small, crying sound could be heard from one of the bushes. Wands up, all five boys slowly advanced towards the sound before Marlene pushed them roughly aside.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" she asked, pulling a small girl out of the bushes. Her light brown hair was a mess, and blue eyes were red and puffy, presumably from the crying. She shook her head.

"Mummy and daddy and Edgar. I can't find them," she wailed. Marlene shushed her gently.

"Tell us what happened," Sirius bluntly demanded. Marlene glared at him reproachfully.

"Go on, sweetheart." The girl nodded.

"We heard screams and…and Edgar rushed outside. Daddy followed him, but Mummy grabbed me and we ran. Something green hit Mummy and she fell down. And she wouldn't get up and I was so scared so I ran." The girl burst into tears. All six older children looked at one another solemnly. It was obvious that this girl's mother had been hit by a Killing Curse, one of the Unforgivables.

"What's your name?" asked Marlene gently.

"Mia… Mia Bones." The girl mumbled.

"All right, Mia. We'll find your parents and Edgar. We'll keep you safe-"

Marlene's words were cut short by an undefined shout, a flash of purple light, and Matt flying backwards, his stomach slashed open, and blood gushing out. Mia screamed and started crying again, hiding in Marlene's arms, who was as pale as a ghost. Peter, Remus and James rushed over to Matt as the culprit—a Death Eater—ran off. Sirius tightened his grip on his wand and ran after the Death Eater, oblivious to Marlene's scream begging him to stay here.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _Sirius shouted. His curse hit the Death Eater square in the back. Angrily, he tore of the silver mask Voldemort's crony used to hide their identity.

The first emotion Sirius felt was betrayal. There, stunned, with wide brown eyes, lay his cousin Bellatrix. She stared at him, as if waiting for his reaction, despite the fact that she was unable to move.

"May the devil take you, Bellatrix," Sirius muttered, picking up her wand. Defiantly, he broke her wand in half, and then lit the pieces on fire with a quick incantation.

"I should kill you now; I know the spell. _You _taught me the spell," he said, his wand pointed at her. He knew she could hear him.

"But I won't become you," he muttered. "I will not become a murder. Not tonight," he began to step away, slowly backing up.

"If I ever see you again, Bellatrix, don't expect me to be as merciful. Stay away from me and my friends." With those final words he ran back to the clearing.

When he returned, Matt was unconscious and covered in blood, but healed none-the-less. Marlene was cradling his head in her lap, and Mia was sitting beside her. All wands turned toward him.

"Did you catch him?" James asked as they lowered their wands.

"No, he Apparated. The coward," Sirius reported, regretfully. James nodded.

"I've healed him up the best I could, but we need to get him to a Healer." Sirius nodded. Marlene looked up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for trying to catch the bastard that did this."

Sirius mumbled a quick "welcome," running his hand through his hair. He hoped that they never found out that he'd let Bellatrix go, a decision which he hoped he'd not regret. Though, in all honesty, he already did.


	8. Bite to Break Skin

**Chapter 8: Bite to Break Skin**

Merlin, this hurt.

Sirius gasped in pain as he felt his bones break for the first time, and hunched over. Beside him, James and Peter were also hunched over, gasping and whimpering. Remus was watching them, a book open in his hands, pale as a ghost. Sirius wanted to tell him they were all right, that this wasn't his fault, and that tonight was the night.

"Rem…" he began, but the world faded into a scream, which grew louder until finally, it was a booming…

Howl. He was howling. He looked at Remus, who appeared larger, slightly. He also smelled weird, like he was worried. Tilting his head, Sirius looked to where James and Peter had been.

Instead of two boys on the floor beside him, lay two animals; a very large deer with massive horns, and a small, little rat. Sirius scratched his ears and looked over back at Remus.

"It…it worked!" Remus exclaimed. "Sirius, you're a dog!" Sirius looked down at his feet—his paws—and grinned. It probably didn't look like a grin though.

"And James, you're a stag!" he said to the deer, who was trying to stand up. So Peter was the rat, Sirius thought, laughing. He barked joyfully.

"Blimey! I can't believe it worked. After four years, it's finally worked." Sirius hobbled—he still hurt—over to his friend, and laid his head in the werewolf's lap. The boy patted his head slowly.

"You're a genius, Sirius. You really are," Sirius licked his hands to show his appreciation and moved over to James and Peter. Slowly, the deer was able to stand up. He made very little sound. The rat—Peter—began to move around, squeaking on the floor.

"Well, mates, looks like there's no turning back," Remus grinned. Sirius wagged his tail, and looked at James.

Jerkily, James transformed back to his original state. Peter followed a moment later, and Sirius, somewhat reluctantly, did the same. All four boys laughed.

"Hopefully it'll be easier the second time," Peter commented. James and Remus nodded.

"Of course it will be!" Sirius agreed. "Look at McGonagall. She doesn't even flinch when she transforms." Peter nodded slowly, and then smiled.

"I can't believe we actually did it! Sirius, you're a genius."

"Oh, believe me, Wormtail, you're not wrong?"

"Wormtail?" Remus laughed.

"Because he's a rat? With a pinkish, worm-like tail," Sirius answered. "Can't have Peter the rat, Sirius the dog, James the stag, and Remus the werewolf. Nicknames are so much better."

"Agreed," James broke in. "So, how about Scruffy for you Si?" Sirius slapped him upside the head while Peter and Remus burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess we can call you _horny_. I mean, with the way you've been after Evans since last year."

James turned a bright scarlet, and looked anywhere but at his friends.

"Remus can be Moony," he said, possibly to avert attention from himself.

"Yeah, Moony's perfect," Sirius agreed. "Feel free to throw in suggestions, you lot." He looked at Peter and Remus.

"How 'bout Prongs, for James. Cause of his antlers." Peter suggested sheepishly. He wasn't huge on contributing ideas.

James said the name a couple of times tentatively, and then smiled.

"Nice thinking, Wormtail." Peter smiled appreciatively, blushing slightly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sirius can be Padfoot," Remus said, a bit dazed. "Because of his paws."

Sirius smiled widely.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I like it. Though it's a bit of a mouthful. We need a group nickname."

"A group nickname?" Remus questioned.

"Well, makes sense, doesn't it? We're a collective," James said, nodding at Sirius. "We need a collective name." All four boys furrowed their brows in concentrations.

"Something cool," Peter mumbled.

"Well, of course something cool, you prat. Something that strikes fear into the hearts of our enemies, and makes the birds swoon." Sirius half-joked.

"Who's the prat now, Padfoot," Peter glared.

"I'm only joking Wormtail, calm down."

"Will you two stuff it, I'm trying to concentrate." Remus muttered irritably. Sirius fell silent, remembering an old conversation he and McGonagall had while he was in detention.

"_Black, how many times do you have to be told not to send off exploding spells in the dungeons"_

_ I'm sorry Professor. But you have to admit, it was brilliant spell work. Seems the extra Charms homework has been paying off. _

_McGonagall lips thinned and she rolled her eyes. _

"_You and your gang of marauders run all about the halls, causing trouble, and think you should be admired for it…."_

"The Marauders," Sirius mumbled.

"What was that, Padfoot?" James questioned.

"We're the Marauders," Sirius answered, pleased.

The three others looked at him, and then one by one, they too smiled.

"Cheers," Moony said, dutifully. "The Marauders."


	9. Goodnight, Travel Well

**Chapter 9: Goodnight, Travel Well**

It was a brilliant September day, the kind of day that was perfect for a game of Quidditch, and Sirius Black was stuck on a train.

As the Hogwarts Express rumbled along the country side, he wistfully thought of his broomstick (Nimbus 1700) in the compartment above him. Of course, thoughts of his broomstick brought him to thought of the Quidditch World Cup, which inevitably brought thoughts of his Death Eater cousin, which put Sirius in an extremely weird mood.

James and Peter were beside him, discussing the mischief they were to get in this year. Remus was reading a book on charms, though Sirius couldn't imagine why.

"I've found it! Finally!" the werewolf exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He shoved his book under James' nose, gesturing to some obscure passage. James read for a moment, his hazel eyes lighting up with excitement. Peter and Sirius gazed at both friends, Peter with confusion and Sirius with impatience.

Slowly, Prongs pulled out a withered old piece of parchment. Sirius sat forward in his seat; he knew exactly what that bit of old parchment was: The Marauders Map. Or rather, it would be. Eventually. The Marauders planned to enchant it to be a map of Hogwarts, including secret passageways, and to reveal where everyone in Hogwarts was at any given time. It had been James' idea to make the map, so as to help them not get caught while sneaking around. His Invisibility Cloak could only get them so far, after all.

The Marauders had been making this map for years; they'd discovered every secret passage in Hogwarts by talking to ghosts and investigating themselves. They'd charmed it most recently to introduce the creators of the map (in nickname form, obviously) and to insult Snivellus Snape, who could often be found lurking around, trying to get the Marauders in trouble. They still needed to charm it to show everyone at Hogwarts, but the charm was very advanced.

"_Homenum Revelio!" _James said determined. The map floated in the air momentarily before setting back down in James' hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius broke in, hoping the spell had worked.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

The Marauder's Map

The words appeared in maroon, setting on the page for a moment before vanishing. Carefully, Prongs opened the Map, looking at it silently.

"Well, does it work?" Moony asked, after James had been silent for a moment. The Marauder said nothing.

"Fuck all, Prongs," Sirius grumbled, standing up. "Can't you ever just answer a quest—"

Sirius stared at the map, and Remus and Peter got up to stand behind him, looking at it gleefully.

On the Map, in moving dots, labeled every person currently at Hogwarts. _Rubeus Hagrid_'s dot was near the Forbidden Forest, and _Albus Dumbledore_'s was pacing in his office. It even labeled the associated dots and names of the all house-elves down in the kitchens, who were undoubtedly preparing the feast.

"Merlin's beard, Prongs, we've done it," Sirius whispered, enthusiastically. "We're clearly the best wizards of our age." James laughed but Sirius could tell he whole-heartedly agreed.

"Padfoot, mate, you're full of yourself," Moony declared, clapping Sirius on the back.

"It's true though. How many people do you know who can successfully become animagi, produce a Homonculous Charm, not to mention a fully functional Patronus? When we finally officially join the fight against Voldemort, the prat won't stand a chance." Peter gasped.

"Padfoot, don't you think we shouldn't say the name? You-Know-Who, that's what my mum calls him." Peter muttered, clearly fearful.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Sirius, James, and Remus answered in unison. They'd heard Mr. Potter say that phrase every day during the summer, something he'd heard Dumbledore say to the Minister of Magic. Peter nodded.

"It's not like he's put a Taboo on it, Wormtail," Sirius added, solemnly. "If he had, I wouldn't say it." James and Remus quickly agreed.

"Mischief managed," James spoke suddenly, stuffing the map back into his robes. A red headed girl walked in a minute later.

"Oh, it's you," she hissed disdainfully.

Lily Evans was ever the dragon, it seemed to Sirius. She'd gotten pretty fit over the years, and even Sirius would admit she was attractive, but she was an insufferable know-it all with the personality of a banshee. Plus, she hung around Snivellus Snape, and everyone knew what kind of person he was. What his best mate saw in her, Sirius would never know.

"Here to ask me out, Evans?" James sneered, but Sirius saw the hope in his eyes.

"In your dreams," Evans retorted.

"In my nightmares," James corrected. Evans rolled her eyes.

"I'm looking for Marlene. Came to ask Black if he knew where she was," she continued, ignoring James.

"Why would he know where Mar is? I'm her cousin; be more of a bet I'd know where she was." James muttered, somewhat jealously. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, _we _don't know where McKinnon is. Have fun trying to find her though."

Evans, sighed, clearly exasperated, but left.

"Be right back," Sirius said, following her.

"Oy! Evans," he called, catching up to her. The hallway was crowded, and he was almost pressed against the girl, a bit too personal for his liking.

"Why'd you think I'd know where McKinnon was?"

Evans glared at him reproachfully.

"What, you think I'm stupid, Black?" she answered venomously. "Think I wouldn't notice one of my best mates sneaking out of our dorm every night and coming back sloshed and smelling like sex? Think I'd never figure it out the 'secret' messages you two leave each other? Merlin's beard, you're thick."

Sirius growled, low in his throat.

"Of course I thought you wouldn't notice. Not like you notice your other 'best mate' running around with Death Eaters and practicing dark magic." Evans pushed him, drawing a few stares, but nothing else.

"_Severus doesn't do that." _

"Seems you need to pay a bit more attention to Snivellus and stay the hell out of my sex life."

"When it involves you making Marlene cry every night, _you _involve _me_."

"McKinnon seems quite pleased when we finish with each other, Evans, in case you haven't noticed. Then again, maybe you _have _noticed, and you're just jealous. Fancy a shag, Evans? Probably do you a lot of good." Evans gasped angrily, drew her hand back, and punched him square in the jaw.

"You're repulsive, Black," she tossed over her shoulder as she stalked off. Sirius shrugged and went back to the compartment.

"What was that about, Padfoot?" Prongs immediately asked, noticing the red mark on Sirius' face.

"Tried to convince her to go to Hogsmeade with you mate. Have no idea what you see in that bird. Bet she kisses like a dementor." He huffed as he sat down, ignoring James' glare and Remus' questioning looking. Peter was currently too busy picking out sweets to pay attention.

"The map though, that was brilliant work," Sirius sighed, changing the subject. He was glad when his friends complied.


	10. You Know What You Are

**Chapter 10: You Know What You Are**

His O.W.L.s were finished. After ages of (not) studying, Sirius could proudly say he was done with his testing. Not that he thought he was done, per say. There were still his N.E.W.T.s to pass. Not that he wouldn't pass. He was Sirius Black after all.

"How do you think you did?" he asked James. The Marauders were sitting on the grounds, basking in the perfect May weather. Remus was reading, James was playing with the golden snitch he'd nicked from Quidditch practice and Peter was watching James. Sirius himself was winking at the girls that were staring at the four of them.

"Brilliantly, obviously," James remarked, letting the snitch go a few inches farther before catching it.

"Probably average," Remus mumbled, which was a lie. Remus Lupin did not do average; none of the Marauders did, except perhaps Peter, but then he had the other's help, so he was all right.

"I flunked all my O.W.L.s, except perhaps Defense," Peter heaved. "And Divination, but that's because all I really had to do was make shite up."

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"We need to celebrate then," he declared.

"There's that party in the common room tonight," Remus reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Who do you think's nicking the food and Firewhiskey?"

"Well, there's the celebration."

"But it's not enough!"

"Padfoot's right," James cut in. He was staring at Evans again, who was obviously not paying attention to him. "We can have a little fun," he pointed lightly to a student scurrying across the lawn.

"Snivellus," Sirius sang, hopping up.

"All right, Snivellus?" James called as they crossed the lawn.

Snape turned quickly, as if he had been anticipating them. James was quicker.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Sirius laughed loudly as Snape's wand flew away from him, landing about ten feet away.

"_Impedimenta!" _Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, who had tried to dive for his wand. A crowd was gathering, some in anticipation, others in worry.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" mocked James.

"Saw him with his nose touching the parchment," Sirius mentioned viciously, "With all those grease marks on it, they won't be able to read any of it." Several students laughed, and Peter let out a shrill shriek of excitement. Remus kept his focus on his book, though he was frowning and his eyes weren't moving.

"You just wait!" Snape stammered, staring at James with pure hatred.

"For what, Snivelly?" Sirius commented coolly. "What are you going to do, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of swear words mingled with hexes, but, as his wand was ten feet away, nothing happened.

"You need to wash your mouth out," James said coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Soap bubbles filled Snape's mouth, pink and foamy. They covered half his face, making him choke.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted a shrill voice. James and Sirius turned, James ruffling his hair with his free hand almost instantly.

"All right, Evans?" James asked pleasantly. The red head glared at him.

"Leave him alone, Potter. What's he done to you?" Evans demanded. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean," James said honestly. Several more students laughed, including Sirius and Peter. The only one's silent were Evans and Remus.

"You think you're hilarious, but you're not. You're an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evans. Go out with me and I'll never touch Snivellus again."

"If the choice was between you and the giant squid, I wouldn't pick you."

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius laughed, turning. The jinx had begun to wear off of Snape, and he moved towards his wand. "OY!"

It happened too fast. Snape sent a curse at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared across James' face, covering his robes in blood. James whirled and in another flash of light, Snape was hanging upside down, robes over his head revealing his skinny pallid legs and greying underpants. The students roared with laughter.

Evans' furious expression twitched slightly, as though she had been about to smile. "Put him down, Potter."

"Of course," James obliged. "_Petrificus Totalis." _Snape keeled over on the grass, utterly stone.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Evans shouted, her own wand pointed at James and Sirius. They eyed it warily.

"Don't make me hex you, Evans." James warned.

"Then let him go."

"Fine," James sighed, muttering the counter-jinx. "You're lucky Evans was here to help—"

"I don't need help from a filthy _Mudblood _like her," Snape shouted angrily. The crowd gasped. Evans stood there, stone for a moment.

"Fine," Evans said, her voice ice. "I won't bother ever again. You might want to wash your pants, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James boomed.

"Like I want your help!" Evans rounded on him. "You're as bad as him!"

"I'd NEVER call you a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair 'cause you think it's cool, like you've just gotten off a broomstick. Showing off with that Snitch in the hallways, attacking anyone you want whenever you want because you think you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can even lift you, your head is so fat. You make me _sick_." She turned on her heel and left.

"Evans!" James hollered. "EVANS!"

"Oh, look at the Mudblood run!" A voice shouted from behind. Sirius turned, glaring at his brother, Regulus, who was laughing with his friends. It only took an instant, but Sirius was in front of his brother and breaking his nose before anyone can think.

"Lily Evans is twice the person you'll ever be, do you understand?!" Sirius hissed. He wasn't sure why he was defending the girl he not-so-affectionately called a banshee on a daily basis, but he was. Regulus stared at him, blood and tears running down his face, shock in his eyes.

"I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"She's nothing but a filthy mudblood. Her kind shouldn't be allowed at this school," Regulus' claim was tentative. Sirius sent him flying with a quick spell.

"If anyone's filthy, it's you, Black. Your kind shouldn't be allowed to use magic, thinking you're better than everyone. You're not. Lily Evans could out curse you in a second. Any Muggleborn student could; I've seen your grades. You're pathetic." With those words, Sirius stalked off, leaving James to torment Snape.

He may hate Lily Evans, but he hated his family more.


	11. The Martyr

**Chapter 11: The Martyr **

Alexander and Evelyn Potter were more Sirius' parents than Orion and Walburga Black had ever been. Sirius would freely admit this, in front of everyone and anyone who would listen. He did this mostly to break his mother's heart.

So, when he and James got the news of an attack on the Ministry of Magic, both boys were understandably worried. For hours they sat in front of the fire, hoping that the Potter's would Floo or Apparate in. It was almost three in the morning before they got any word at all.

Charlus, the Potter's owl (named after Alexander's father) swooped in gracefully and dropped a letter on James' lap.

_James, _

_ Sorry you haven't had any news. Everything's a mess. I will be home around seven, hopefully. I'll talk to you and Sirius then._

_ Dad_

The letter was brief, and gave no explanation of what happened. The boys took turns napping for the four hours until finally, a very hassled looking Mr. Potter flooed in.

He was covered in dirt, and his glasses were broken. His robes were ripped and torn, and you could see bandages around his arms. He looked much older than his forty years. Both James and Sirius ran up to hug him, happy that he wasn't dead.

"Where's mum?" James asked, trying to keep a note of panic out of his voice. He failed miserably. Alexander cleaned his glasses momentarily, more out of habit than out of necessity.

"St. Mungo's," he answered, sitting down with his head in his hands.

"She was tortured for three hours under the Cruciatus," he answered. "Because of her affiliation with the peace making Muggleborn rights activist group, Equality Magic." His voice was terse, as if he was trying not to feel anything, just repeating facts. James and Sirius sat down beside him, too stunned to speak.

"The Healers are trying to do everything they can, but…" his voice broke.

"Your mother will be lucky if she ever fully regains her sanity, boys." He included Sirius in the family, because Sirius Black was their son as much as James was.

"Who did this?" Sirius choked out.

"Voldemort, who else?" James answered numbly. Tears fell down both boys' faces.

"Who attacked _her_?" Sirius clarified, his anger rising.

"Erm, we uh…we don't know for sure, Sirius," Mr. Potter stammered guiltily.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Sirius' voice shook the room, causing Charlus to screech momentarily.

"We suspect the Lestranges." All was silent for a moment, not even the Potter's owl made a sound. Sirius stood stoically for a moment, before marching over to the fire.

"12 Grimmauld Place," he seethed, throwing the Floo powder at his feet, the roaring flames turning a bright green."

If anything could be said about that night was that Sirius Black intended to give his family hell.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" Walburga Black's voice rang out through the house as Sirius Black began smashing the Black family possessions.

"Spiteful bitch!" Sirius charmed the portraits around the family room to smash themselves to the floor.

"Pathetic excuse for the name of Black!"

"I'd rather be a Potter!"

The insults didn't faze Sirius—he'd heard them all before. They did, however, faze his mother, who burst into tears as she tried to hex him. He bounded upstairs, looking at his soon to be old room. Pictures of motorbikes and scantily clad Muggle women littered the walls, as well as Gryffindor paraphernalia. Thanks to the Permanent Sticking Charm he used, the Black's would never be able to remove those reminders of their blood-traitor son. Sirius grimaced and chuckled coldly. With a swish of his wand, he packed his things, and headed towards the fireplace.

"If you leave tonight, you'll be disowned," Regulus told him, calmly and sadly. "You'll have nothing."

"I'll have love, and a cause, and people who aren't ignorant," Sirius answered, shoving past his brother. Standing before the fire, he looked disgustedly at the scene before him. His mother was crying in a chair, yelling curses. Regulus was standing by the doorway, glaring at him. His father was refusing to do anything, sitting in his chair, reading his paper. Kreacher, their house-elf, tried to clean up Sirius' mess.

"Tell Bellatrix that if I ever see her again, I will kill her," he told his parents with all the truth in the world.

He stepped into the fire, said where he wanted to go, and was instantly transported back to the Potter's, his head rushing. When he showed up with his bags and his expression, Mr. Potter shook his head but told him he could have the room next to James'.

For days after, he refused to talk about his family. He wouldn't talk to James or Mr. Potter, nor would he talk to Remus or Peter. He just sat there, worried about Mrs. Potter. He secluded himself in his room, reading books or listening to the radio. He wouldn't even come out for meals, so James had the elves bring him food.

"Sirius Black, you open this door!" shouted a female voice on his fourth day of seclusion. Confused, he got off the bed and slowly opened the door, only to be pushed out of the doorway by his cousin, Andromeda.

Andromeda Black had changed since he'd last seen her, months ago when she graduated. She appeared to be happier, and had this odd glow about her. Her hair was no longer glamoured to be different colors, but was its original light brown. She looked furious at him, but she was here, so obviously she hadn't disowned him.

"Got yourself blasted off the tapestry," she said matter-of-fact. "So why the hell are you moping?"

"I'm not moping!"

"Sitting on your arse all day, isolating yourself from your friends. That's moping, Si."

"You just don't understand!"

"Right, I don't understand what it's like to be disowned from the noble house of Black." She shoved her left hand up to his face, revealing a pale silver wedding bad with an emerald in it.

"When did you get married?!"

"When Ted Tonks, my Muggleborn husband, asked me to marry him." Sirius let out a soft oh as he realized what she meant. She hadn't made a respectable pureblood marriage like her sisters. She was a blood-traitor as much as he was.

"Plus, doesn't help the fact that I'm pregnant."

"Wait?! What!"

"Come on Si, you don't expect me to believe you didn't notice." She gestured through her robes towards the ever growing baby bump. He hadn't noticed, actually.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"But, you've only been graduated for two."

"And married for one, yes. I got pregnant with Teddy's baby when I was still in school. Bully for you for figuring it out. The point I'm trying to make is that you're not alone. Me, and Ted, and this baby, we're still your family. We're all outcasts from the Black family, but we're still _yours_. And so are the Potters. And Remus and Peter. Just because you lost one family doesn't mean you have to pull yourself from another. We all love you, you dolt, but if you stay locked up here any longer, we may see reason and change our minds." She smiled and hugged him.

"You're right," he muttered, moving towards the door. He smiled down at her as she moved in front of him. "I have everything I need under this roof."


	12. The Words Best Friend Become Redefined

**Chapter 12: The Words Best Friend Become Redefined**

Sirius was drunk. Again.

He was drunk a lot most days. Ever since school started and things started heating up with the Death Eaters. They were recruiting at Hogwarts now. Students were starting to show loyalties more and more. _His brother _had joined the Death Eater recruits; His thirteen year old brother.

Sirius walked down the corridor, Marauder's Map in hand. He was looking for Marlene, but she wasn't anywhere the map reached. He assumed she was in the mysterious "Come-and-go Room," which, according to Remus was unplottable. And apparently, it moved, because Sirius couldn't fucking find it.

He punched the wall angrily. He had been hoping to have a quick run in with Marlene before he went out with the boys. It was the full moon. He had a date with the Shrieking Shack.

Angrily, Sirius punched the wall beside him. He glanced back at the map, at the single red dot heading his way.

_Severus Snape._

Snivellus Snape, Slytherin extraordinaire. Mr. Dark Arts himself, with his nose up in some restricted books. He'd have fit into the Black family nicely, with his pure-blood values. The only difference is he wasn't a pure-blood. But, despite that, Regulus still hung around him, idolized him, and followed him around like a little lost pup. And frankly, it made Sirius sick.

Sirius waited in the shadows while Snape rounded the corner, and then punched Snape square in the jaw. Wands and spells were the last thing from his mind.

"Oy! Snivellus watch where you're going," he growled. Snape looked up at him from the floor, glaring.

"Don't you have some rules to break with your friends, Black," he hissed, standing up and raising his wand.

"You're one to talk about breaking rules," Sirius retorted. "How 'bout breaking laws, hanging around Voldemort's lot?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight tonight, Black. There's somewhere I've got to be. Why don't you run along with your little werewolf pal and try not to get yourself killed. On second thought, maybe death with suit you better." Snape smirked.

It hit Sirius right then, an epiphany of sorts. Maybe it was because he was drunk or maybe it was because he hated Snape that much, but he grinned like a wolf, so to speak.

"Think you've got it all figured out, don't you, Snivellus?" Sirius cooed. "Think you're so smart and that we hang around a werewolf." He paused for dramatic effect. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Like I know or care where you four go off to every month," Snape bit out, trying to keep the intrigue from his voice, but failing miserably. Oh, this was too easy, and it was going to be _brilliant_.

"What if I told you exactly how you could try and prove it, hmmm?" Sirius sang, watch Snape fall right into his hands. "Would you care then?"

"Why would you do that?" It was obvious the greasy-haired boy wanted the chance to prove the Marauders were up to something, and that Remus transformed into a dangerous beast every month. Who was Sirius to deny his peer what he wanted? Sirius merely shrugged in response.

"Go down to the Whomping Willow; press the knot under its trunk with a stick. That'll lead you to the Shrieking Shack. If you're not too scared, guess I'll see you later." Sirius turned on his heel and left, leaving Snape standing there, dumbfounded.

The trek back to Gryffindor tower was a relatively short one. Upon entering the tower, he was immediately accosted by James and Peter.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to meet Moony over an hour ago!" James seethed.

"We were thinking of just leaving you, Padfoot," Peter nodded. "Are you drunk?"

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, how much Firewhiskey have you had?"

Sirius burst out in laughter at his friends' questions.

"Prongs, Wormtail, mates," he breathed. "I've just executed the most amazing prank ever."

James rolled his eyes as he and Peter carted Sirius out of the tower.

"Tell us about it later, mate," James commanded. "We've got to meet Moony."

"That's the thing! Moony's involved," Sirius retorted, his words beginning to slur.

James paused, nearly toppling over Peter, who had continued walking.

"What do you mean?" James whispered. Now was Sirius' moment to shine.

"I told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack."

James and Peter stared at him dumbfounded, much as Snape had been. Sirius smiled brilliantly at them, expecting praise. What he had not expected was James punching him in the face.

"You bloody idiot. You could get Snape killed!"

"It's only Snape!" Sirius retorted, not sure why his friend didn't see the beauty in this.

"You could get Remus expelled!" Peter chimed in.

"You could get him sent to Azkaban!" James hollered, punching Sirius again. Sirius grappled for his wand, but by the time he got to it, James had already run off.

"Where's he off to?" Sirius questioned Peter, who looked down at the floor.

"To save Snape, Sirius." There was no Padfoot mentioned there, no hint of a friendly tone. "You've really fucked it up this time." Wormtail began to follow James, not looking at Sirius.

Angry, confused, and hurt Sirius headed back to the common room.

The next day, when James returned, he wouldn't say anything to Sirius for the longest time. Sirius had heard from some other students that both Remus and Snape were in the Hospital Room, Remus because of his illness and Snape because of some injury. It was amazing how fast rumors spread at Hogwarts.

James just sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, throwing a Quaffle up in the air, then catching it. Sirius couldn't take the silence anymore.

"James—" he began.

"You're out," James cut in, emotionless.

"I'm _what_?"

"You're out. We don't want would-be-murders amongst our group of friends, Black."

"You've never called me Black before." Sirius muttered, hanging his head slightly.

"You're as bad as them. Don't know why I thought differently." With that, James Potter walked out of the room, leaving Sirius Black to stare at the retreating figure of the only true family he'd ever had.


	13. I'm Not Angry Anymore (Hello, Hello)

**Chapter 13: I'm Not Angry Anymore (Hello, Hello)**

Sirius was working in the Leaky Cauldron, for fun rather than necessity. His uncle Alphard (the only one of his family outside Andy that talked to him) had recently and tragically passed away, leaving all of his belongings (save for an old house in Surrey) to Sirius, ensuring his removal from the Black family tapestry, Sirius was sure. The house had gone to Andy, her husband Ted, and their daughter Nymphadora.

The money left behind Alphard was enough to buy a flat in Diagon Alley, and a motor bike, which Sirius was currently enchanting to fly. He'd always wanted a motor bike.

So, currently, Sirius had it all; a roof over his head, a well-paying job, money to spend and freedom. The only thing he didn't have were friends.

To elaborate, he did have friends. There was Marlene McKinnon, who was less of a friend, and more of a girlfriend, though neither teenager was admitting that. And then, strangely, there was Lily Evans, who, since her parents deaths (car crash, he thought) had been hanging out even more with Marlene. Lily had turned seventeen before her parents died, making her an adult in the wizarding world. She had the flat next to him.

The only friends he didn't have were the Marauders, who still hadn't forgiven him for the whole Snape fiasco. No matter how many times Sirius had apologized (in the beginning) the group (James especially) had refused to listen. So, eventually, Sirius just gave up.

"Hello Sirius," Lily Evans greeted, sliding onto a barstool. "Are you ready for school?"

Lily Evans had grown up a lot since the school year ended. She'd filled out nicely (not that Sirius would admit it) and her red hair was less frizzy and more sleek. She'd started hanging out with more people, started yelling less, and started relaxing more. Her green eyes still shown with the sadness her parents' deaths caused, but she had pulled through. It was no wonder Dumbledore had made her Head Girl.

"I'm always ready, Lil," Sirius answered, handing her a butterbeer. "Marlene around?"

Lily gave him a knowing look, but shook her head.

"She's hanging out with the Potters today."

"And you didn't go?" Sirius asked, slightly curious. According to Marlene, Lily had been hanging around the Potters quite a lot lately, mostly because that's where Marlene, who was still under age, lived. Lily shrugged.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," she stated, taking a swig of her drink.

"'Bout what?"

"The fact that you've been avoiding your group of Marauders like the plague."

"I haven't been avoiding anyone. I'm just tired of trying to be their friend when they obviously don't want to be mine."

"That's not true," said a gravelly voice from the other end of the bar. Sirius turned to look at Remus, who was looking as shabby as ever. He was also looking sickly; was it near the full moon? Sirius didn't bother remembering any more. Lily motioned for the werewolf to sit beside her.

"I'm not saying what you did was right, but I've forgiven you," Remus said, eyeing Sirius cautiously. "The group's not the same without you, Padfoot, and I know that you're sorry. I'm sorry it took so long for me to forgive you."

To say Sirius was shocked was a bit of an understatement. He'd gotten used to being alone (mostly), to not being responsible for another person, to not being responsible for his own actions. He'd fallen into the stagnant ways of many before him; he wasn't moving forward, not in the way that he should be. But was that really such a bad thing? Standing still for a brief moment. Part of him told him to walk away, to ignore Remus' words. Yet another, larger part yearned for the days where he ran around with the werewolf, where he'd snuck through the castle.

"What does Pron—James, have to say about this?" His voice was barely above a whisper, yet even he could hear the pathetic tone of hope he held. Remus shrugged and let out a long sigh.

"As far as I'm concerned, James has nothing to be mad about. Your actions hurt me directly, or they could have. If I can forgive that, so can he."

Lily was looking between both boys, green eyes widening in anticipation. She was practically dancing with anticipation, clutching her drink in hand, a wide smile growing on her face.

"Oh, will you two just get on with it?" she practically shouted, shoving Remus slightly, making him catch his balance on the stool.

"So, what do you say, Padfoot?" Sirius perked up at the nickname, a grin forming on his lips.

"I say Prongs isn't going to like the idea of this."

He didn't. That is to say, James Potter was very upset about the fact that Remus (and Peter, it turns out) was ready to forgive Sirius. Standing outside, he could hear James shout at his friends, yelling about how he betrayed the Marauders, about how he could have murdered someone. Sirius snuck a glance through the window, peaking in between the curtains. Remus and Peter sat in armchairs, looking at James defiantly. And James, his face was red and he was shaking, black hair standing on end as he ran his fingers through it again and again, roughly.

"He could have hurt you, Moony!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sirius nearly died of shock as Remus, calm, sensible Remus, jumped up and pushed James.

"If you care to remember, _I'm _the one he wronged. _I'm _the one whose secret could have been exposed. _I'm _the one who would have been expelled. _I'm _the one who could have gone to Azkaban. I hate to play the 'me' card here, but _you _really have no right to be brassed off at something Sirius did to me. Get off your high horse, James Potter, or you might lose the only friends you've got."

Remus Lupin stormed out of the room, followed quickly by Peter, who would not look James in the eye. Sirius let out a sigh, running his hands through his dark mess of hair, watching as James stood there silently.

It was a long moment before any sound was made; Sirius leaned against the wall of the house, staring up at the stars. James was stubborn. Look at the way he chased after Lily all those years when her mood would instantly darken if he walked into a room. He could also hold a grudge. He'd had one against Snape for years, particularly over the aforementioned ginger. Snape had been friends with Lily for so long, before the Mudblood fiasco, and James, though he would never _ever _admit it, was slightly (or more than slightly) jealous of him for it.

"Are you just going to stand out there all night?" Sirius turned to look at the now open window, his gray eyes searching the hazel ones that peered out at him. Friend regarded friend coolly for a moment before James shook his head.

"You're a git, you know that?" he moved from the open window. "Get your arse in here."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice.


	14. Just Like You Imagined

A/N: Ok, so, I didn't really intend to write this chapter like this, it just sort of spilled out this way, and I practically had a drunken Sirius at age 17 yelling at me to just go with the flow, so I'm not changing it. Just a casual little FYI.

**Chapter 14: Just Like You Imagined**

James Potter was in love.

Then again, so was Lily Evans.

Not that either of them would admit it, much to Sirius Black's distain. Even with the Gryffindor common room alight with the dozens of students getting drunk on spiked Butterbeer and Firewhiskey (courtesy of the Marauders, sans James because he was _Head Boy _now and he couldn't abide by getting eleven year olds drunk), and Lily drunkily yelling at everyone to stop handing out alcohol to the first years (not that they were drunk, per say, just slightly tipsy in a tripping-over-furniture kind of way) and Marlene McKinnon flirting with some sixth year boy (who wasn't Sirius Black, by the way), the looks James and Lily were throwing each other were ridiculous. Never mind that everyone in this common room was drunk (except the first years), and never mind that no one else was paying attention (especially Marlene McKinnon with her flirtatious little laugh at something the sixth year stupidly slurred).

"Just go snog her will you," Sirius slid next to his best mate and grinned wolfishly. "Do what everyone has been waiting for three years for you to do." Prongs just shook his head, and walked away (presumably to the other side of the room to shoot Lily some more secret-but-not-so-secretly little "I love you" glances.)

"Lils! Lilipad! Lily-roni-and-cheese!" Sirius nearly shouted, as he stepped up to the red head.

"Would you say you were a coward?"

"I'm a Gryffindor!" her indignant slur made him grin even wider.

"So, you wouldn't back down from a dare, now would you?"

Maybe it was the fact that she was drunk or maybe it was the fact that they were now friends, but Lily Evans shook her head.

"Bring it, Black," she breathed, throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"I dare you to go over there and snog James." For a moment, Lily looked as if she might say no, but something in her (alcohol) resolved her doubts. She staggered over to where James was standing (next to overly-flirty Marlene McKinnon) and nearly threw herself into Prongs' arms, making him drop his drink. And before James Potter could say anything, Lily Evans was snogging him senseless.

The Gryffindor common room went silent, for even though half the students (_not_ the first years) were drunk, they knew that this was something magical, something to behold, something that would later be read about in the history books. Sirius let out a cheer as his friends began to come back up for air. As James and Lily beamed at each other, Sirius himself could see that this was something amazing, and that these two were so full of love that maybe, just maybe they stood a chance against all the hate the world threw at them. The common room began to go about their partying, ignoring the scene.

"Oy! Sirius?!" Lily shouted, grabbing Marlene's hand and pulling her away from that sixth year.

"Are you a coward?"

"I'm a Gryffindor, aren't I?" With those words, slightly dry on his lips, he pulled Marlene into a kiss, making it known to everyone that these two were official. And though he cared for Marlene a great deal, and possibly even loved her, he knew that he had nothing compared to James and Lily. And while they would make it through the darkness the world had to offer, he could not say the same about himself.


	15. Praying for a Riot

**Chapter 15: Praying for a Riot**

It was the fighting. The fighting, the yelling, the walls crashing, the Marlene crying over Matt's lifeless body, the green sparks shooting out left and right. It was the not knowing whether Remus, Peter, Lily, James were alive. Merlin, please let James be alive.

Then there was a Death Eater, looming in front of him like the reaper, wand at the ready. It wasn't his cousin, Sirius realized as the Death Eater removed his mask. It wasn't Bellatrix, and it wasn't Narcissa. Sirius would not have to fight them today.

Sirius did recognize the Death Eater, the boy. He had graduated with Sirius not even a week ago; a Ravenclaw. Not a Slytherin raised on the pureblood-kill-the-inferiors propaganda, but a witty, intelligent Ravenclaw. Of course, who was Sirius to say this man hadn't been raised on the same propaganda as his cousins.

It only took a second. One simple, measly second. A flash of green, like a firework, and a body crumpled like paper, dead eyes open wide in horror. One second and Sirius Black was a murderer.

War did that to you. Made killers out of children, that is. Made victims out of children, too, he knew. But he didn't feel the victim, he was a killer. He was a child, even he admitted this. At the same time, however, he wasn't. Seventeen years old, a frightening mixture of naïve innocence and deadly experience.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

The words slipped from his tongue like ice melting in the heat. They were so simple, so definite. They slid past his lips over and over again, never any easier to say, but easier to make the decision. He blasted through the Death Eaters, fighting to the death. Every single person he killed—no, he _stopped_, because how was he supposed to live with himself knowing he murdered, knowing he was no better than these Death Eaters, just fighting for a different cause—were his age, some of them were younger. Was his brother there, killing and fighting? Both sides were losing people, children. This was a suicide mission, Sirius realized. But that's what the Dark Lord wanted. A chance to show exactly how much support he had, how far his influence reached, while only eliminating the weakest among his ranks. The inexperienced children, who barely knew which end of the wand to point at an opponent. All the while, the Dark Lord was getting rid of those who would grow to fight him. He was killing an entire generation.

"Sirius!" Lily's voice rang out, a green flash of light expelling from her wand as he dove out of the way. The Death Eater behind him fell forward, sadness, confusion, etched onto his last features. Lily ran towards him. She had killed tonight too. They were all murderers, saviors, rebels, and warriors. They had to be to survive.

The damage was extensive. The Great Hall lay in ruin. Most of the casualties had been children, students really. Students like Remus, the werewolf, Peter, whose mother disappeared the month before, Lily, the Muggleborn orphan, Marlene, the last of her family. Students like James, whose parents had fallen to the children they didn't want to hurt, the children they wanted to protect. Students like Sirius, who chose the side his family hadn't.

Dumbledore approached the six Gryffindors as they sat on the stone steps. Lily cried desperately into James' shoulder, while James comforted. Peter and Remus tried to talk to Marlene, who shed no more tears. She had turned to stone herself. Sirius stopped pacing as he saw the headmaster approach.

"The sacrifice you all made here was great, not just in blood, sweat, and tears, but in your innocence," the old man calmly voiced. "Thank you."

He was thanking them for murder, for killing their own. For losing their families and friends, for repeating the Killing Curse over and over again until it bruised their lips. He was thanking them.

"Where were you?" This came from Marlene, morosely, as if she held the entire world's sadness. Perhaps she did. Equally, Dumbledore looked just as sad.

"We were falsely informed of another attack, on the Ministry again. Our forces were there." He was honest, his voice ringing with apologies better left unsaid. Apologies wouldn't stop the fighting. Apologies wouldn't bring the dead back.

"We want to do more, to stop Voldemort," Sirius broke in as the headmaster turned to walk away to the next group of survivors. "We _need _to do more." The anger in his voice was apparent, but could the old wizard also hear the plea of panic, the pathetic remorse, the sadness, the anguish? Sirius thought he could.

"Sirius is right," James said from the steps, a no-longer crying Lily nodding slowly as she leaned against him. "We want to help."

Dumbledore was silent for a long moment, regarding each former Hogwarts student calmly. Sirius caught his blue eyes, fiercely staring back, refusing to back down from the undeclared challenge. He would not back down, ever. He would not give up. He would always fight, and he would die fighting.

"I'll send word along soon," Dumbledore spoke. "For now, rest."


	16. The Greater Good

**Chapter 16: The Greater Good **

This was it. The moment Sirius had been waiting for. He was going to be helping, fighting, and maybe even dying, alongside James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene. They were all going to be helping the greater good.

Dumbledore had owled them three days ago, with a time and a place. The time, half past seven; the place, some little Muggle shop Sirius honestly didn't remember the name to, even though he was sitting right inside.

Around the table sat his friends: James was lounging along the bench, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Sirius could tell he was antsy though; every minute or so, he would run his hands through his messy hair and glance furtively at the door. He half leaned on Lily, whose red hair was pulled into a messy bun, green eyes dancing around the parlor. She sipped slowly at her coffee; she was the only one who'd ordered anything. Opposite her sat Peter, who couldn't sit still, and was quickly bouncing up and down on his chair. Remus was looking at his book, almost like he was reading, but his eyes didn't move at all, and he hadn't turned the page in nearly ten minutes.

Beside Sirius sat Marlene. Sirius took a moment to stare at her, this woman who had changed the most out of all of them in the past few months. She still looked the same, with her rich brown hair, and dark blue eyes which always reminded him of cool water. But Marlene wasn't the same. Her brother's death had been the last straw. She no longer laughed, no longer joked. She would wake up, eat, shower, and fuck him. He knew this because they were living together, mostly. She and Lily shared the flat next door, while James bunked in Sirius' flat, but Marlene and James would often trade places and it was James who was never home, and Marlene who was always there.

The two would go about their days, both off to work, or to plan, or do to _something_, never saying a word to each other, then at night, they would fuck like rabbits, and she would press her body onto his as if she was trying to crawl into his skin, as if it was the only safe place left. They would climax together, always together, and then she would break into tears, cry on top of him, cry for her family, her friends, all she had lost. And then, Sirius would have enough salty tears soaking his chest and he would flip her over, grinding into her until she stopped crying and started screaming, screaming in pleasure and anguish and pain, all at the same time. He would bite into her skin to stop himself from screaming too, to hold it all in, until he tasted the metallic tang of her blood and she would cum and he would cum and everything would be all right for that moment.

They wouldn't say anything to each other the next day. They only ever fucked.

Sirius shook his head as the bell to the shop's door jingled. A man thumped in, literally, for this man only had one leg. The other was a polished wooden prosthetic. He wore a long gray cloak, and his hair was matted around his terribly disfigured face. Scars riddled his skin, and he was even missing a chunk of his nose. His eyes were his most terrifying feature though, Sirius thought. One was normal, small, and dark, and the other was large, electric blue, and swiveling around in its socket.

"They call me Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye Moody," the wizard grumbled as he hobbled to their table. "Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, McKinnon, Evans, and Black, I presume." He stared at Sirius for an unusually long time before continuing. "Tell me what Dumbledore said to you during your first battle."

"He thanked us," Sirius told him, frowning at the odd request.

"And that you were falsely informed and that's why you weren't there," Lily piped us.

"And that he would send word for us," James offered.

"The sacrifice you all made here was great, not just in blood, sweat, and tears, but in your innocence." This quote came from Marlene, the first words she had spoken in days. Moody nodded.

"Had to confirm your identity, ask you something only you six would know. Can't trust anyone these days. Constant vigilance." Moody reached into his robes, and pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Meet at that address this coming Saturday." He commanded as the slip was passed around before it burst into flames.

"Don't be late. You'll get your assignments then."

They spent the rest of the day wondering what Dumbledore would do, what the Order of the Phoenix would have them do, because that was what they were called. Afterwards, the six parted ways and Marlene all but dragged Sirius up to their flat and through him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. That night, after they fucked, there were no tears, only smiles.


End file.
